


Christmas Cuddles with Sourwolf

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pocketed the phone and took Derek’s TV remote, turning on the TV.</p><p>How the Grinch Stole Christmas flickered on and Derek blinked in surprise, taking his phone out and looking at the date. 12/24/13 10:46</p><p>He looked to Stiles. “Christmas is tomorrow, what are you doing here?” He asked.</p><p>stiles looked to Derek, face turning a little red. He looked back to the TV and swallowed before licking his lips, a movement Derek’s eyes tracked. “Thought you might want to have company.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cuddles with Sourwolf

Derek raised an eye brow when he opened the door up to Stiles. 

Stiles avoided looking at Derek,squeezing past him to get inside and set his bag on the couch. Derek, turned, closing the door.

"Yes, Stiles, come right in, make yourself at home," Derek grumbled sarcastically.

Stiles made a contented hum from the kitchen, letting Derek know he heard him.

"And why are you at my house at 10:39?" Derek asked, checking his watch before looking to Stiles who was going towards the kitchen.

Stiles ignored the question, disappearing from view. Two hear beats later he leaned out of the kitchen and pointed at the couch. Derek raised a brow.

It was weird for Derek to not hear Stiles talking. The kid was  _always_ talking.

Derek went to the couch and moved Stiles back pack out of his spot. He shifted uncomfortably, not liking the silence. Two seconds later, he heard the microwave start up and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

Stiles walked out and still avoided looking at Derek. It was making Derek annoyed.

Derek tried not to growl. He paused though, noticing how it was snowing outside and Stiles had no jacket. Only his bag. Stiles walked over to Derek, dumping a blanket on him and scowling when Derek gave him an innocent confused look.

The microwave beeped and Derek could smell…

It was so familiar, and yet so… not.

Stiles walked away and Derek situated the blanket on top of himself.

He looked to Stiles bag, noticing the odd shape and how it smelled less of school. Derek frowned and inhaled a little deeper to get Stiles scent. Almost no Scott smell. Or school. Just Stiles and his home and a hint of his dad and even less of the hell hole.

Stiles came in, carrying two mugs and setting them on Derek’s coffee table.

He sighed and finally looked to Derek.

Derek looked back, hoping that Stiles would speak, but all he got was an expectant look.

"It’s hot," Stiles stated, finally saying something. "So if you burn your tongue, it’s not my fault. I gave you fair warning."

Derek blinked and looked at what was in the mug.

Hot cocoa sat in front of him. He looked back to Stiles in surprise. 

Stiles picked up his bag and set it beside the couch, on the floor, taking the now unoccupied spot.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh," Derek said, speechless. 

A buzzing noise came from Stiles pocket and Stiles groaned, taking it out. Whatever it said made Stiles smell of sadness.

He pocketed the phone and took Derek’s TV remote, turning on the TV.

How the Grinch Stole Christmas flickered on and Derek blinked in surprise, taking his phone out and looking at the date. 12/24/13 10:46

He looked to Stiles. “Christmas is tomorrow, what are you doing here?” He asked.

stiles looked to Derek, face turning a little red. He looked back to the TV and swallowed before licking his lips, a movement Derek’s eyes tracked. “Thought you might want to have company.”

It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the full truth. Derek didn’t push it, though.

He just picked up the cocoa and sipped it, murmuring ow when it burned his tongue and getting a choking sound from Stiles, smile spreading on his face.

They sat there for hours watching movie after movie, barely talking, Stiles would make more cocoa, every time they finished.

And at 12:03, Stiles blinked sleepily at Derek.

"Merry Christmas Derek," He yawned.

Derek gave him a tired smile. Stiles heart sped up a little and his smile became more honest. “Merry Christmas Stiles,” He murmured.

—

Derek woke up with the weight of a body on his own. He saw brown hair and saw stiles curled up on his chest. He smiled a little, wrapped an arm around him and went back to sleep.


End file.
